Franklin
Franklin Montgomery is a fictional character from the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Biography In New Kids On The Block it is show that he is the first student tp show interest in glee club and the first to audition he sang "I Do by Colbie Cailat" for his audition In Friends or Lovers he meets Rory and he tried to introudce him to the art of trashtalking until he learned that Rory is against violence like that he stopped teaching him he also performed a duet with him In Opposites Interact he had a problem involving love Rory,Artie and Tina helped him throught it, he performed a song In Here Comes Trouble he meets Holly Holliday for the first time and Harmony seems to have eyes for him he and Hallie are dance partners in the group number and they were able to show a sexual-ish dance which turned on Harmony In Sing It Off! it is revealed that he is dating Harmony, and Rory is the first person to know, Sugar confronts him about his relationship saying that it is just fake but he doesn't believe Sugar,Rory had no choice to do but tp tell the New Directions about Franklin and Harmony's relationship In That Thing Called Love Artie,Tina,Rory,Kurt and Blaine pep talked him in the auditorium about his relationship and Kurt threatened him that he will be kicked out of the New Directions if he doesn't break up with Harmony there pep talk ends with a fantasy number In 21 it is revealed that he continued his relationship with Harmony and they have a full relationship however he learns that Rory tried to hit on Harmony which made him mad at Rory a fight almost starts between the two of them In World War Glee Harmony convince him to defect to The Troubletones so they won't encounter any relationship problems however he doesn't want to leave New Directions,Rory tried to apologize to him however he did not accepted it,he perfomes a mash-up duet with Rory and he had a solo in the group number In Sectionals Showdown he suggested that there setlist for Sectionals should be a Hairspray medley and all the members seem to be in the same page, he had a solo in one of the songs in Sectionals he will sing a part with Rory and after Sectionals their friendship are rekindled In A Christmas Carol he asks help for Michelle to pick up a gift for Harmony also he perfoms a duet with Michelle dedicated to Harmony Trivia *Was blonde and wears glasses from the first to fourt chapter in the fifth chapter he dyed his hair brown and he doesn't wear his glasses anymore *Bestfriends seems to be Rory Flanagan and Artie Abrams *Seems to like performing songs traditionally performed by girls *Favorite musical is Hairspray (favorite character is Penny Pingleton) *Received one of Rory's surfy chains Songs Solos *I Do (New Kids On The Block) *The Lonely (Opposites Interact) *Russian Roulette (Assembly Riot) *Your Song/Speechless (Mash It Up) Solos (In a Duet) *Friend of Mine/Lean on Me (Rory) (Friends or Lovers) *The Reason/Nobody's Perfect (Rory) (World War Glee) *Santa Baby (Michelle) (A Christmas Carol) *Come Together (Blaine) (Dynamic Duos) *Hey Daydreamer (Artie)'' (Never Say No)'' Solos (In a Group Number) *Without Love (New Kids On The Block) *Who's That Chick? (Here Comes Trouble) *A Girl Like That (That Thing Called Love) *Rumor Has It (21) *Girl Fight/Rip Her to Shreds (World War Glee) *The One That Got Away/Get Back In My Life (World War Glee) *You Can't Stop the Beat (Sectionals Showdown) *Edge of Glory (Sectionals Showdown) *Smile (Dynamic Duos) *S&M (Assembly Riot) *Marry The Night (Never Say No) *So Close/You Make My Dreams (Mash It Up) *Magic/Could It Be The Magic (Mash It Up) *Till The World Ends'' (The Last Dance)''